Starlight Wonder Pretty Cure☆
Not to be confused with Shimamori Amira's Starlight☆Wonder Pretty Cure. Starlight Wonder Pretty Cure☆ 'is Pretty Cure Lover 4567's first canon series. It is not part of her original series. This season includes all Cures who hold the power of stars. The theme is stars. Story The Pretty Cure Stars from each universe have send each Cure with the power of stars to an alternative universe where they are the Cures of Hoshi Town. The have to defeat the evil '''Star Destroyer '''and save Hoshi Town! To space,they go!☆ Characters Cures 'Yumehara Nozomi-'''Nozomi is the previous leader of '''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 '''and '''Pretty Cure 5 GoGo '''and is the leader of Starlight Wonder Pretty Cure☆. Nozomi is a caring individual with a big heart and a bright perspective. She may not be very talented,but she is kind,friendly,and mature. She admires her new teammates and spends time with them as time goes on. Her alter ego is '''Cure Dream(Kyua Dream),the Cure of Hope and holds the power of starlight. Her theme color is pink. Her Star Style is the neon pink Cure Starlight Dream. Tsukikage Yuri-'''Yuri is a member of '''Heartcatch Pretty Cure '''and is 17,making her the oldest member of the team. Yuri is calm and composed. She can be stubborn when she sets her mind to something and is shown to be friendly. Before that,she cared for little and was cold to others. She is a little shy with the rest of the team,but warms up to them. Her alter ego is '''Cure Moonlight(Kyua Munraito)''who holds the power of moonlight. Her theme color is purple. Her Star Style is the neon purple '''Cure Selene Moonlight.' Hikawa Iona-'''Iona is a member of '''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. Iona helps the weak and has a strong sense of justice and gentleness when she consoles people. With her sense of duty as a Cure and her excellent fighting skills, Iona goes on her own to bring down the Saiarks one by one. Her alter ego is Cure Fortune(Kyua Fochun)''who holds the power of shooting stars. Her theme color is violet. Her Star Style is the neon violet '''Cure Comet Fortune.' Amanogawa Kirara-'''Kirara is a member of '''Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Kirara is a freshman at Noble Academy, who moves primarily at her own pace. She is friendly and likes to make up nicknames for others. Although mostly sweet, she can be headstrong at times. Influenced by her mother Amanogawa Stella, she strives to be a top model, and she has the strength to pursue it head-on. Therefore, she is highly active as a model and appears in many magazines and fashion shows. Being a fashionista, she loves wearing new outfits to display herself as well. Her alter ego is Cure Twinkle(Kyua Tuinkuru)''who holds the power of galaxies. Her theme color is yellow. Her Star Style is the neon yellow '''Cure Milky Twinkle.' Kagayaki Homare-'''Homare is a member of '''HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Homare is a mature girl who excels at everything,but she sometimes has self-esteem issues. However,she loves cute things like her rabbit doll,but fears everything scary. Her alter ego is Cure Etoile(Kyua Etowaru)''who is known as the Pretty Cure of Strength. Her theme color is yellow and her Star Style is the neon gold '''Cure Stellar Etoile'. Hoshina Hikaru-'''Hikaru is the previous leader of '''Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Hikaru is an imaginative and curious girl who loves constellations. She can be rather stubborn,but is supportive and caring for her friends. She used to be selfish as a child,but is now friendlier and value her friends more than anything. Her alter ego is Cure Star(Kyua Suta),the Pretty Cure of Stars. Her theme color is hot pink and her Star Style is the neon magenta Cure Constellation Star. Kaguya Madoka-'''Madoka is a member of '''Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Madoka is a third year student who is very polite and always trying her best. She is from a family with a storied history; her father works in the government while her mother is world famous pianist. She herself holds national championship titles in piano and archery. She also does flower arrangements and tea ceremonies, and gets excellent grades. Her alter ego is Cure Selene(Kyua Serene),the Pretty Cure of the Moon. Her theme color is lavender and her Star Style is the neon lavender Cure Lunar Selene. Mascot '''Coco-'''Coco is from Yes Pretty Cure 5 and Go Go series who is kind and deeply caring, almost the completely opposite from his best friend Natts. Coco trusts people rather easily and is ready to reveal his mascot form to save innocent people. In his human form; he's calm, wise and nice. In his true form; he gets happy and energetic. He enjoys hanging out with his friends as Natts always read books back in Palmier. He is worried about his Kingdom because it was invaded by Nightmare and Natts was injured and trapped in the Dream Collet. He would do anything to save them that he tried to steal the Dream Collet from Nozomi. Even though he's kind, he sometimes gets mad and is strict to someone that did something wrong or drastic. When Syrup held a grudge against him, Coco was deeply saddened and bothered, as he felt guilty and does care about Syrup as much as everyone else; even having kept him company and tried to help him in the Palmier Kingdom. he ends his catchphrase "~coco". Villians Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5! related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Series with Canon Cures Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related series Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure related series Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure related series Category:User:Pretty Cure Lover 4567 Category:Stars Themed Series